Marguirete Daisy
by Frozen Meatballs
Summary: For all these years, Sweden seeks truth and salvation from his Marguirete Daisy. DenSu historical oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

Gift fic for Ricah A. since she made me a Norway fan art for my birthday last June :D

I'm not really a DenSu fan, but I poured emotion in this fic because it has already become a part of me and that's the only way for the angst in this fic to "work", at least in my opinion.

CHECK OUT RICAH ON DEVIANT ART. Her name is ceefam (previously MissPretzel) on dA. I've seen/received one of her art and you won't regret it! Also, if anyone is up for another historical, non romance fic, check out my WWII Philippine history fic about the Bataan Death March with America and Philippines OC as my main characters. Yes, shameless advertising. I don't even know if someone would actually read this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia. The glory of the ownership of this wonderful anime is to Hidekaz Himaruya. In no way do I intend to disrespect any individual, dead or alive, in the making of this story (and my other historical fic/s). My only intention is to commemorate, inform and entertain anyone who would wish to read this. Unbeta'd and I beg forgiveness for any grammatical errors and/or any possible historical inaccuracy that may be present in this fic. I did my best to do research, all the while study for my preliminary exams and read The Da Vinci Code. I am that late with the book.

Marguirete Daisy is the national flower of Denmark.

* * *

MARGUIRETE DAISY

by: Frozen Meatballs

For all these years, Sweden seeks truth and salvation from his Marguirete Daisy.

* * *

"... and ye just walk right in his land and ye mere presence makes him drop his loincloth or somethin' then it forces him to give a part of his land to ye?" Denmark asks Norway in between his meat ravaging after the latter's successful raid of France's home.

"I wish..." Norway answered after giving his horn cup a small sip. Denmark and Sweden looked at each other and glanced back at Norway in confusion. "Ye wish?" they suddenly asked in unison. Norway nodded in response then grabbed a piece of meat they were roasting.

"I wish... he really did wear a loincloth to drop."

Denmark burst out laughing at the retort and Sweden snorted out the beverage he was drinking from his nose that made Denmark laugh harder. Norway simply held out a small laughter, choosing to maintain his composed and un-rowdy demeanor. Sweden wiped his nose with his sleeve made from animal skin then hauled himself to the laughing nation. The Norwegian just sighed and decided to let the two Vikings continue to strangle each other. He moved from his position to a place farther in order to avoid the nuisance seeping out of his immature companions.

Moments have passed when Norway decided to stand up and took a handful of snow then threw it in their fire. "Play time's over child raiders. Dusk has already gone beyond deep. Back to your tents and sweet dreams. Oh, and please fix all the havoc you have made tonight, before anything else. Tomorrow, we shall head back further north and I'd rather not have anyone know a presence of our trail." he hopelessly intervened the still fighting nations that stopped once they heard the Norwegian speak. Norway went ahead their tent and left Denmark and Sweden on their own. Looking around, Sweden quietly fixed their wreck of broken twigs and scattered rocks left from their earlier misfit and chided Denmark to help him if he wanted to continue staying in Norway's good side. Denmark went inside their shared tent first and saw Norway already sleeping on his side of the shelter.

"Beautifu', isn't he?" said a voice from behind. Denmark chuckled as he continued watching over Norway's sleeping figure. "Shush Sve, we don't want our necks on 'ta end of Nore's sword now, do we?" he responded in an audible whisper. Sweden aligned himself on Denmark's standing position and watched the sleeping Norwegian with him.

"Ye didn't really just fight me 'cause of the snorting accident, did 'ya?"

Sweden blinked and made no comment. Denmark didn't expect one.

_I want Norway for myself._

"May 'ta best man win Norge's heart." Denmark winked at Sweden followed by a threatening smirk. Sweden just ignored him.

_Or maybe, just maybe, I mauled you 'cause I want to stop your longing looks for Norway._

"Ngh. Let us rest."

_And instead, have them for my own._

-FM-

"Sven, damn it. -cough- Sven, open up!" Denmark shouted as he perched outside of Sweden's home, knocking furiously on the door.

"Sve, please open up. It is us-" Norway asked beside Denmark but was interrupted by a series of coughs. Denmark turned to face Norway and patted his companion's back before facing the door and shouts at the Swede again to let them enter.

"Aye, come on! -cough- Don't tell me 'te ghost ship raided -cough- 'ye sack far worse than ours! -cough-"

The door slowly creaked open and revealed a distraught looking Swede with disheveled hair and a look that seemed like he didn't sleep for months. Sweden looked a lot older than he really is.

"What are you two doing here?"

Denmark pouted and that mesmerized the Swede enough for a faint blush to find its way on the latter's cheeks. Only lately did he realized that all these years of raiding and burning of towns during their just ended reign of the sea that, it is actually Denmark who got him worked up and eager to face the world. He has always thought about the reason behind this once he realized his feelings were actually strongly directed at the Dane and only something like a petty crush for Norway unlike what he originally thought. Perhaps, there is this spark in him that he unconsciously longed for that opposes his. Or perhaps, he's just too similar with Norway (minus the snarky-ness, he thought) that if he was the one his heart chose, his life would only become another routine. After all, Vikings seek adventure in their glorious life.

But of all loud and rowdy people, why Denmark? These thoughts were set aside when his country got involved in the current situation their asses were forcefully shoved in. The Black Death. It was maddening to see all those people drop dead in the middle of the streets with their faces black as death (thus, the name). It was deafening to hear all their cries of pain. It was unsettling to know that in a few moments, either the sickness or the body collectors would knock on your door. And as their nation, he _felt_ their pain and anguish.

"Midgard to Sverige! Can 'ye hear us or has the ghost crew came up 'ta yer ears?" Denmark exclaimed at the zoned out Swede. Sweden blinked a few times before opening his mouth then closing it again. His face hardened while Denmark and Norway just gawked at him. Norway did another series of cough but this time with blood. Both Denmark and Sweden's eyes widened but for two different reasons. Denmark's bearing shock and concern for his Norwegian someone and Sweden's bearing slight anger and pain while watching Denmark be so caring to Norway in his country, in front of his home, in front of himself.

Denmark continued to rub Norway's back in a fruitless attempt to ease the pain. "Sve, can we go in? Nore'll get worse out here in 'ta cold!" Sweden gripped the door handle harder; his jealousy has ceased to make him think straight. His face hardened and he hissed "Nei. I already have a handful of problems. It was your decision to come here despite knowing the cold. Solve them your own." then he slammed the door.

He could hear Denmark shout all kinds of cursing at him and how heartless he was. Realizing his selfishness, he prayed to whoever was up there for forgiveness and that Denmark wouldn't punch him so hard the next time they meet.

-FM-

"As situation arise, I now declare you three, along with Finland and Norway's dependencies, under a single monarch that we shall now call the _Kalmarunionen, _signed by all authorities ruling over nations of aforementioned and shall take effect on this 17th day of June, in the year of our Lord, 1397 at the castle of Kalmar, south-east of the Swedish coast." The messenger finished aloud the letter sent to them by the Queen of Denmark _in Danish._ The messenger rolled up the letter scroll then bowed to signal them that he will leave but was abruptly halted by Norway.

"Wait a second, that's it? No Norwegian or Swedish version? I understand that we three perfectly understand each other's mother tongue but, why is the letter _in Danish." _anger rose swiftly in Norway's chest that made him spat the last words as if they were poison to his tongue and earned him an offended look from Denmark.

"Hey, Danish is 'ta most beautiful language in 'ta flat world!" Denmark said back with mixed pride and hurt.

"You did not just say that." Sweden mumbled.

"That's not the point!" Norway curled his fist into anger and confusion that made the messenger nervous.

"I-I am sorry sir but, I am merely passing on what her Highness wishes to say." the man tried to explain but knew that his efforts were in vain. The Norwegian looked too intimidating for any attempted bargaining. If the other members of the room knew of what he was thinking, they would've agreed.

Norway growled in frustration that made the messenger panic more. Iceland, who remained silent during the whole ordeal of the grownups but fully understood the whole situation, tried his best to control his brother but is failing. "Storebror please, your anger is not helping our current situation." he pleaded but was ignored. Finland, who was also in the room but chose the side of silence, stood up and led the man outside the building to avoid any further anger fuming from the Norwegian.

Norway abruptly stood up that would've made Iceland fall down on the cold floor if he hadn't clung strong enough on his seat. "You." he pointed accusingly at Denmark that made them all gasp. "You knew about this. That bastard said "_under a single monarch" _and the letter was in Danish from _your_ queen. You plan on ruling over us!"

"Norway, I swear 'ta Odin that-" Denmark tried to bargain but was stopped when Norway stormed out of the room with Iceland following after.

"Norge, wait! Le' me explain!" Denmark was about to chase after the Norwegian but was suddenly held back by Sweden when he was gripped on his wrist rather tightly.

"What 'te- unhand me Oxenstierna! I need 'ta explain myself 'ta Norway! "

"We both know that Norway rarely gets angry, annoyed yes but rarely, truly angry. Now though-"

"I don't care with what you goddamn say I need-"

"Listen to me! You will only spark more anger in his chest. Let him cool down for a while before talking any sense to him. "

"I am not listening 'te 'ye. Reconciling with him is me' top priority. I can't afford him 'te be angry at me any longer!" with that Denmark shook Sweden's grasp and went out leaving the Swede all alone in the room.

"What about me Denmark? I am also angry with the news. What of my own feelings?" he whispered.

-FM-

"What 'te 'ye mean 'ya no longer wish 'te partake in this union?!" Denmark slammed his palms on the table in his office when he read Sweden's formal letter regarding his request to break away from the three of them. He can no longer take the pain in his heart whenever he sees Denmark acting all cuddly to Norway whenever the former thought no one was looking. But he expected no less from him.

"I mean what I meant, Danmark. I want to break free and I want this to be as diplomatic as possible." Sweden answered from the chair across the table. Compared to his calm face, Denmark was fuming red.

"Of course 'ye want a diplomatic approach!'Ya actually think 'ye can fight me?!" Denmark snickered in disgust as he slowly leaned his face onto the Swede until their foreheads met. Sweden fought hard not to blush like a stupid maiden whose hand was asked in marriage.

"That's why yer nobilities approved of 'tis union. They knew that after 'ta arrival of Black Death, they can no longer fund themselves. 'Ya cannot leave this union, _Sverige_." Sweden cringed as Denmark spoke his name in his tongue. But forgot about it when he remembered the current position they were in. For a moment, he thought of him and Sweden this position minus the anger. He jerked back from the position he and Denmark were in and looked away. He tried to make an angry face so it would not look like a scene of a shy girl in case Denmark still saw at least half of his face. It would be all too surreal. Obviously a work of fiction, a product of imagination, something so fake if what he thought earlier happened. He decided to stand up and face Denmark again.

"You think I am so weak?!" _Yes I am, you make me fall to my knees. I don't understand._

"You think I am so dependent of your glorious self?!" _Yes I am, I need you to put my heart intact._

"Well think again. I will get out of this and I will make you eat your words. I hate you." _I love you._

"I HATE 'YE TOO"

_Crack. _Sweden felt like something inside him broke.

Denmark suddenly pulled out a gun from his desk drawer and pointed it at Sweden's face. "Did you know that 'ta gun's etymology may or may not have been from 'ta name _Domina Gunilda_ which in turn came from our Norse name _Gunnhildr_?!"

"A combination of two Norse words referring to battle."

"Ja"

Birds flew away from the window they perched on when the sound of a gunshot was heard.

-FM-

"So, I see you're having the same problem as England back then." the Netherlands comment as he gave a puff on his tobacco while having a little chat in the empty mess hall of the Swedish noble palace.

"I suppose you could say that but unlike him, my land does not suffer it internally." _Well_, I _am suffering something internal, though. _He mentally added to himself "Rather, it acts merely as an added pawn to the many pieces of conflict Denmark and I already fight over." Sweden replied as he pushed back his binoculars up his nose bridge from slipping down.

"I would not refer to it as 'merely', if I were you. Err, nice glasses by the way."

"I won't be thanking you for several reasons regarding that comment on these wired, mirror contraption. Setting that aside, I guess I can't treat it as 'merely', that I agree. People would literally kill for their faith which acts so contradicting to their doctrines."

Netherlands just smiled. Of course he shouldn't be making silly flatter about that. Being visually impaired was not something to think of so nicely. "Okay, okay. I apologize for the comment. If I may be allowed to pry, why are you wearing glasses? Ought to act like Austria? Well, just good luck with the war."

"Long story Lars."

"I have time."

Sweden sighed. "Alright."

Netherlands pulled out another tobacco from the inside pocket of the trench coat he was wearing and toyed with it for the span of Sweden's story telling. He remained quiet the whole time the Swede told his story despite feeling shocked at what Denmark had done.

"...and now, I'll be wearing these for the rest of my life." Sweden finished by taking of the glasses and glaring at the grave remainder of his last, ill encounter with the Dane.

"Sir!" Sweden and Netherlands looked at the direction the voice came from officer of his was running towards their direction. The officer stopped in front of the seated nations to catch his breath when Sweden raised his brow in question. The officer straightened up and bowed in respect then explained himself.

"Sir Berwald, I have wonderful news!" the officer chimed happily that he even clasped his hands together.

"Well, spit it out lad." Sweden chided that made Netherlands chuckle. _Must be new_.

The officer blushed in embarrassment, bowed his apologies and then coughed lightly. "Forgive me, sir. I'd just like to share the news that the Catholic bishops are finally overthrown by Gustavus. Sweden is free!"

Sweden was still in shock of the news given to him even after dismissing the officer. With that, Netherlands called a small celebration and dragged the Swede to a nearby bar to get wasted. After an hour of drinking, they went back to the castle back and retire to each one's chambers. But before they parted ways, Netherlands stop and placed something on the Swede's palm and closed his hand.

"Hey, here's another congratulations gift. Good night." and he left.

Sweden watched Netherlands as he disappeared in the halls. He slowly made his way to his room and tried to walk straight to avoid causing any scene despite knowing that a lot of the castle's staff was celebrating their success somewhere in the place. When he reached his room, he settled his back on the door and opened his fist to see what Netherlands left him.

The tobacco stick he was toying.

-FM-

"Finland, how are our import of grain and minerals from Estonia going?" Sweden asked the Finnish man standing behind him as he puffed another smoke of nicotine while looking down at his garden from the balcony of his home.

Finland glared at Sweden and his smoking addiction to signify his disapproving opinion of the vice. He said nothing about it though, and spoke to give his answer for Sweden's question. "It is well. Surviving and thriving but Sweden, I am afraid." Finland rubbed his shoulder and looked away. The bespectacled man threw his almost finished tobacco stick then turned around and raised a brow "What is the matter, my Finland?" he inquired. The smaller man swayed his arms down and his clenched fist but remained his eyes astray from his. Sweden, who expected no response about his previous question, approached Finland and slid his arms around the latter's slender hips. He laid his chin on his head and smelled the other's hair.

"Please Finland. What is wrong? Tell it to me so a proper solution ma-"

"Sweden, it is Denmark! He is angry at you for taking Saaremaa!"

"He will not harm you. I will make sure of it."

Finland pulled away and glared harder at Sweden but after a few moments, his expression softened. "Ruotsi, I fear not for myself. It is you that I feel uncomfortable." Sweden looked baffled at what Finland told him. He opened his mouth to question the Finn's words but Finland did not let him.

"I am fully aware of ... your feelings for Denmark." Finland said bluntly but sadly.

Sweden did not make any effort to hide his surprise. His eyes widened and he shook his head slowly in an attempt to deny, but Finland shook his head as well. "Do not lie. It is not I who make your eyes shine like the stars at night. It is not I who make your heart beat like the gongs that liven up China's feast. I can see it. I can feel it."

"Finland... I, its not-" Sweden tried to reason out but his voice died out. Was it really that obvious?! He felt angry at himself. Surely, Finland would think that he only entered the relationship with him due to political reasons and nothing else. But somehow, he did love the Finnish man. Maybe not as much as the Dane but it was love, nonetheless.

Or maybe his so called feelings for Finland was merely made up so that his unrequited love for Denmark made it all easier putting up with.

"I don't mind."

Sweden gawked. "_What."_

_"_Didn't they say that when you love someone, you have to set them free? In that case, you love Denmark so you're setting him free to Norway. I love you-" Sweden flinched and Finland continued "-so I'll set you free. But, no one said that it shall be forever, yes?"

Sweden was speechless. He would no longer deny Finland's knowledge of his emotions but to think that... He can't finish it even to himself only. Suddenly, he felt pity for Finland._ He doesn't deserve it. He doesn't deserve what he's going through. He doesn't deserve to love _me.

"Am I right, Berwald?"

Finland looked at Sweden with wide, teary eyes full of futile hope. The taller man smiled at him fondly and hugged him again. "Of course, I'm sorry..."

_...for being a liar._

-FM-

"Good night big brother." Iceland whispered under his warm blanket before finally falling asleep. Norway smiled at him to hide the pain he was feeling. He stood and stared at the sleeping figure of his younger brother a little longer one last time before he left him under Denmark's care. They lost. They made a mistake of being weak. And he was the prize, soon to be a fancy trophy Sweden would be smooching on and rub everyone on their faces. It cost him something very special. Denmark? God forbid, _no_. In contrast to what other people knew, he did not feel any more than a friend for the man. It cost something much more special. Norway's eyes became watery at the thought.

_Good night lillebror. See you again._

Sweden peeked through the small opening of the door that separated him and his new territory. He smiled to himself while puffing his last smoke on the tobacco he was holding. He took another stick and lit it with the one he finished before throwing the small piece on the concrete floor and stepped on it. Over the years before Finland confessed his knowledge of his feelings, smoking was just somewhat of a hobby. But after the incident, his vice occurred more and more often. It helped him clear his head of thoughts of Denmark, so he didn't mind. He was a nation after all and nations did not get killed by some petty inhaled smoke... right?

He peeked back again from outside and saw Norway crying. Finally, Norway would be away from Denmark. All those years of wanting and yearning, Denmark would feel his pain. Both of them. He wasn't one for grudges but the feeling he got for defeating France, and defeating Denmark in the process, was just overly _satisfying._ He kind of felt bad for little Iceland though. _Oh well, sacrifices must be made_.

Sweden puffed his new tobacco stick when suddenly, he heard footsteps. He looked at where the sound came from and saw Denmark approach him with a stoic face. _So unlike him. _When he was a foot away from each other, he halted then looked at the door from where Sweden was peeking. The Swede felt an ache in his chest he realized that this was the first time he'd been with Denmark alone.

"Are 'ye happy now?" he said before looking back at Sweden. Norway's muffled sobs can be heard from the outside.

Sweden chose to ignore the question and continued to smoke which made Denmark angrier. "Yer taking him away from 'ta boy and 'yer taking 'ta boy from him! Claiming territory is something, 'tis is another. Leave Norway here with Ice. Never knew 'ye were one for bein' heartless."

"Nev'r knew you were one f'r hyp'crisy." Sweden hissed, smoke curled from his mouth.

"What 'ta hell did 'ye say?"

"Tsk, now yo'r deaf?"

"What is wrong with 'yer speech?" Denmark's looked at him skeptically that made Sweden stop smoking. His speech? What in Odin's name is wrong with his speech? He voiced out his question.

"Wh't is wrong with my sp'ech?" Sweden froze when he heard himself. Denmark crossed his arms over his chest and talked "Ye keep dropping 'yer vowels or whatever shit they're called."

Before Sweden could even think of a reply, Norway quietly fully opened the door and closed it. He already wiped his tears but the redness was still evident in his eyes. Sweden and Denmark looked at him for his next move.

"This is supposed to be a peace treaty. By all means, stop all arguments at once." he said so calmly that surprised Denmark and Sweden while exchanging looks with them. "Also, the chosen battlefield is just right outside Iceland's room. I would not want him to wake. He had a long day." Norway continued then retained his eyes over Sweden.

"Let us be on our way."

-FM-

"Believe me when I say that I have lost all faith for Denmark. I speak on behalf of my people, not the government. After all, they stopped listening to me long ago after all this madness started between the three of us." Norway explained to Sweden while sitting on the latter's bed. Sweden sat lazily on a chair in his balcony, eyes fixated on the Norwegian. His eyes then wandered around and settled on the stars sparkling above as if mocking him of their calmness. He was not calm despite just sitting around. It has come to his knowledge that Norway's shared Crown Prince with Denmark has attempted to helm a surreptitious goal of re-unification with Denmark by taking advantage of the Norwegian's wrath of having a personal union with him. Obviously, he was not pleased. After working so hard for his own personal wish of having Denmark and Norway separated, who wouldn't?

Sweden furiously took a tobacco, lit it with a nearby candle that illuminated the balcony and shoved it in his mouth. Sweden took off his glasses and settled it on the small table near the candle. He made no sign that he will reply to what Norway said and the Norwegian sensed it. He wanted to persuade Sweden that everything that happened is not of his consent but his attention went to the tobacco his charge was teeth harassing.

"Sweden, that vice death stick to humans is the one damaging your voice."

"I kn'w"

"Then why, pray tell, do you continue to abuse your throat with an item of atrocity?"

Sweden glared at Norway "It is n'ne of yo'r c'ncern. Keep yo'r th'ughts to yo'rself." he hissed.

Norway's mouth lopsided downward. "Does Finland put up with such words every day? What happened to you Sweden? You used to be so passive. I never would have guessed that one-" Norway was unable to finish his words as they were torn from him when Sweden angrily stood up from his seat, went straight to Norway and slapped him on the face that made the Norwegian's upper torso slam on the bed frame before dropping on the mattress like a rag doll. Sweden is slowly being blinded by his anguish that he pinned Norway on his bed and exclaimed "You and F'nland are d'fferent! At s'me point, I did love h'm but y'u, are h'ghly insuffer'ble!" Norway's eyes widened when Sweden pinned him harder under himself. He was getting an idea of what Sweden will do. "Y'u are th' cause of my anguish, my pain, the grieve ins'de my he'rt!"

Without Norway's consent, Sweden slammed his lips onto Norway's while removing one hand that pinned the Norwegian then took hold of his jaw and bit his lower lip until it bled. Norway groaned in pain and tried to push the man above him away be have not the strength.

Sweden held back a few inches from Norway's lips and moved his face near Norway's ear and whispered "Ton'ght, I sh'll claim b'ck all the heartbr'aks and all the heart'ches." He then settled his mouth on Norway's neck and nipped it harshly that Norway hissed in pain despite his vain attempt to suppress it. He knew that his cries of pain would just satisfy the Swede but there was no denying of the pain so, he no longer stopped it.

"Alright Sweden, if this is your wish. I will act as salvation for your life long suffering of love for Denmark."

Sweden stopped his rueful act. For a moment, he remained motionless and let the Norwegian's words sink in. He dug his face on Norway's neck and for the first time for as long as he can remember, he burst into tears.

-FM-

"N'rway, I want to-"

"It's okay Sweden. History is like a big story book, whose fine ink is the blood of the characters that played in it."

"But yo'r s'ldiers-"

"Will be honored and commemorated by my people on the day your government fully recognizes us as an independent constitutional monarch and in the years to come."

"I am st'll s'rry.

"We all are."

"And I expr'ss my gr'tit'de for ev'rything."

"I as well. I bid you good luck Sweden. May you have the chance to move on and forward to your love life, or lack thereof."

Sweden spread out his arms and hugged Norway. After months of tension and fear, their governments have finally reconciled and granted Norway's wish for independence. In the years while still in union, Norway explained to Sweden that he never really loved Denmark. He also said that he only treated Denmark and him as a brother nothing more, nothing less much to the Swede's surprise. Norway said he had no time for love as all his attention is needed by his people and his real brother.

"And Denmark knew this" the Norwegian added. All this time, Denmark's love and his petty crush for Norway back then was unrequited. This was quite the news for Sweden. Because of this, Norway had said that Denmark did not treat him and his colonies quite well in the Denmark-Norway union so he hoped Iceland was alright.

_Or else_ was sure to be Norway's unspoken threat.

Sweden was grateful for Norway's company in the midst of his emotional breakthrough, but he also felt guilty for all the negative thoughts he had for him. This independence would be his redemption.

Today, Norway packed his bag to move back to his own home in Trondheim and bring back his life in his own country.

"I will see you again. You will write letters to me and me to you?" was Norway's farewell and last question.

"Of co'rse" was Sweden's response before Norway rode the steam-powered rail that will bring him home.

For the first time since the Black Death has taken the lives of many, Sweden felt forgiveness.

-FM-

Sweden sat quietly inside his rented car parked outside of Norway's isolated cabin in Trondheim. Tonight, they were all invited by Norway to celebrate Iceland's first year of independence from Denmark, as well as the young nation's birthday and the end of the Second World War on the following day, but he chose to remain cooped in their car for a little while to "have some of fresh Norwegian air". In truth, Norway and Finland knew that he's just prolonging the inevitable which is meeting Denmark again. He opened the radio to listen about any happenings in their surroundings. A few minutes later, the radio crackled a signal that it was signing off. It reminded him of his stay in Berlin when Germany invaded his home, along with Norway's, and kept the both of them in his capital. It was an untimely reunion between the two and they would have preferred a better circumstance to meet but if this was the time given to them, so be it. Every night in the time of their exile, they would listen to a certain radio station, named Radio Belgrade, about the happenings in their surroundings which were futile because the Nazis still concealed the truth. They would stay up until the signing off and listen to the music they played every night. Sweden struggled to remember what the anchor would say.

..._time check 9:55 pm. This is Radio Belgrade now signing off. Good night everyone._

Sweden also struggled to remember the song but sang it in his mind to not spoil the beauty of the song with his destroyed vocals.

_Underneath the lantern, by the barrack gate, _

_Darling I remember, the way you used to wait_

_Twas there that you whispered tenderly_

_That you loved me._

_You'd always be_

_My Lili of the Lamplight_

_My own Lili Marlene._

Somehow, it reminded him of his own emotions. His own tested patience under the torch, by the raided town's gate during their Viking days. His own Marguirete Daisy. His own Mathias Køhler. God, he wanted to slap himself for all those sappy thoughts.

"Sweden, Denmark has arrived. Wouldn't you want to greet him?" Iceland asked when he knocked on the car window, effectively distracting Sweden from his deep thoughts of sappiness and punishing himself due to it.

Swden faced the young nation in a pre-pubescent body. "Ple'se, le've me be just for ton'ght. I want to-"

"-have some fresh Norwegian air!" Iceland finished for Sweden while making air quotation marks then he snorted unceremoniously. "Oh please, you just don't want to see Denmark again after what happened." he finished.

Sweden looked and felt aghast. _Don't tell me he-_

Iceland crossed his arms over his chest and mildly glared at Sweden. "Don't give that look, Sweden. I know. Everyone knows." All color finally drained from Sweden's face which was quickly noted by Iceland.

"Okay, let me rephrase that. Everyone knows except Denmark. There, happy?"

Sweden rubbed his forehead in relief. It would be the death of him if Denmark knew. He felt like he was given a second life. But, he mused, how did Iceland know? Did Norway tell him?

"D-did N'rway tell you abo't it?" he voiced out his question.

Iceland shook his head "You'd be surprised how obvious it was. Oh, don't give me that look again! Norway did not tell me."

"Then how w're you able to kn'w of it?" Sweden asked, still not feeling still not feeling all that relieved.

Iceland circled the car and opened the door to the passenger seat. He mounted the car and made himself comfortable. "You're not listening to me are you? I told you, it's _obvious. _The way you look at Denmark with longingness. The way you glare at my brother. I find it amusing that you both are unaware of..." Iceland stopped at midsentence that made Sweden's uneasy feeling because of what he was uncatiously doing turned to questioning.

'Hey, why'd yo' stop?" he asked

"Do you think Denmark would ever return your feelings?" Iceland said to get away from their previous topic. Sweden did not point out the young nation's action anymore and snorted. "Denm'rk? Mr. Self-entitled triumph'nt King of Sc'ndin'via?!"

Iceland frowned "You're being absurd, Sweden."

"Nei." Sweden finally answered. "Besid's, D'nmark h'ving mutual feel'ngs is lot m're abs'rd. Yo' saw my em'tions. C'n ye not see th't his eyes w're pr'ctically all over N'rway?" he finished.

Iceland looked away and stared at the beautiful Norwegian landscape. "And here I thought Denmark is the only daft and idiotic one. I guess brother and I were wrong." he said to himself before turning back to Sweden. "Well, if that's what you want..." Iceland stepped out of the car. "Good night Sweden. See you tomorrow."

-FM-

"Moi moi Ruotsi! Where do you want me to place this pile of old uniforms?" Finland cheerfully asked while carrying a huge amount of clothes from the Second World War. For some reason, the happy man could be like and ant and carry things tenfold his size. Just how strong was Finland really? Sweden would often wonder.

Sweden formed the box to it's square shape from being kept flat and taped its underneath. He then placed it below Finland. "Kindly pl'ce it h're. Th'nks." he nodded at the Finn.

Yesterday, Sweden paid his basement a visit to check his old things he can anonymously donate to their local museum in Stockholm. He could have done it by himself as he is used to heavy chores but as soon as Finland visited on the same day and saw what the Swede was doing, he insisted on helping and even called the other Nordics to help. Sweden, as expected, refused but Finland, as expected, did not let him have his way. Norway and Denmark arrived sometime that night while Iceland arrived the following day in the morning. Sweden probably won't admit it, but he was actually helpful of the help he received. He not only had a chance to donate to a museum, but he also had a chance to clean his basement that hasn't been cleaned for six decades! No ladies and gents, Our favorite Swede is not overreacting. He thinks of the truth. Two birds in one stone, as they say. Or three, rather, as this was like a reunion to them. At least, that's what Finland believes.

"Sweden, Denmark and I found an old trunk with a lock on it. Perhaps, you still got the key to it or we'd just break the lock?" Norway asked as he approached the duo from the door behind Sweden. The bespectacled man turned around. "You may bre'k the l'ck." he said.

Before Norway was about to respond, there came a sound of metal falling down and a shriek from outside. Finland unfashionably dropped the uniforms on the box and hurried outside with Norway and Sweden.

The trio reached the backyard and saw Iceland on the concrete with a pile of heavy books on his bag. His arms were pinned on the ground by a box of old utensils dating back from the Victorian era. His pale hand was sliced by one of the knife that fell out of the box that Iceland hissed in pain.

"Nor! Get them off me! My hand hurts!"

The older nation's eyes widened in surprise at what happened but quickly shook it off to help Iceland. Finland gathered the spilled utensils and placed them back in it container, Sweden took off the books and laid them on the side and Norway assisted his brother and his wound. The Norwegian checked the wounds if it was deep or not then he looked at Sweden.

"F'rst aid?" Sweden quirked a brow. Norway nodded. Sweden made his way back to his home and went straight to the kitchen where he kept his first aid kit. While getting the kit, he suddenly remembered Denmark and the trunk with the lock. _Where is that guy and why is he not being loud like he always is? Is he still in the basement? _He mused. With that, be carried the box and passed the hall to the basement.

The door was partially opened when he arrived. Light came out of the entrance so, Sweden assumed that Denmark was still inside. He quietly opened the door and went down the stairs. He scanned the room and saw the Dane sitting on a corner, beside him was the aforementioned trunk with its lock destroyed on the floor. Denmark was holding and old paper, yellowed with time. He was reading it with a serious face before he lifted his head and met his gaze with Sweden.

"Denm'rk, Ice got wound'd so-"

"Are, all these letters true Sven?" Denmark asked in an audible whisper.

"Letter? What letter?"

Denmark quickly stood and shortened his distance from Sweden. He looked at the letter he read then at Sweden. "These letter ye shared with Norge back in 'ta horrid war?" _Letter shared with Norway? Horrid war? What. _Sweden simply stared Denmark, implying that he had not understood what the Dane said, but Denmark gave whole new meaning to his stare.

He tried his best not to crumple the paper in his hand. "So ye've got no answer for me because its true?" Denmark said in another audible whisper.

"I do not und'rstand wh't you are s'ying. I do not rem'mber those letters-"

Denmark got finally got frustrated of Sweden that he suddenly read a part of the letter he was reading. It was a letter given to him by Norway a years before the Second World War broke.

_6th Day of June, 1935 _

_Salutations and I greet you a Happy Birthday! The past seventeen years has been a total downfall. Who knew it was possible to have over nine governments in a span of not even two decades?! Enough with the bad, I believe you already heard of Denmark's government of finally declaring Iceland a sovereign nation? This is really great news! Speaking of Denmark, have you, by any chance, had a moment to speak with him? Finland has visited me months ago telling me that he has finally given up on you, so I've thought that there has been progress regarding you and Denmark. Have you been missing me out of the details?..._

Sweden dropped the first aid kit and quickly grabbed the letter from Denmark, not even caring if the letter got ripped. He has heard enough to remember what those letter were. His exchanged letter with Norway eighty to seventy years ago that has a generous amount of Denmark and his feelings for him in it. Sweden cursed inwardly for his late realization.

"Don't even tell that it's not what I think it is, Sweden. Nore's words were pretty clear. You-"

"Why? Do you h've a probl'm with me loving you?" Sweden decided to just spit it out and be done for it. A whole nation life time of hiding and keeping, all to be thrown away in one day. He was going to do this.

Denmark got caught off guard at Sweden's sudden question. He only wanted to confirm if it was true and get on with it. In all honesty, he didn't mind that Sweden garnered feelings for him in such a long time. If he though deeper about it, he actually felt happy. Not that he'd ever admit it now. But after all these thoughts, he still didn't know what to say.

"I-I.." Denmark stuttured through his words, looking, seeking for the right thing to say. It would have been easier if it were Norway, Finland and even Iceland! He would immediately bed Norway. If it was Finland, maybe he'd date him. If it was Iceland... well, Norway would kill him if he hurt his brother's feelings, but he digresses. This was Sweden he's currently dealing. What the hell would he do?

"Sweden, what's taking you so long? Where's the first aid kit?!" Norway's annoyed voice was heard all over the house. Sweden threw away his ripped part of the letter and gathered the toppled contents of the kit in a hurry to avoid Norway's wrath any further and left the basement, not even sparring Denmark a second glance.

-FM-

Months have passed since the incident with Denmark. His basement got cleaned, the museum got more visits with the increased amount of artifacts donated to them by their anonymous donor and Iceland's wound already healed, but between him and Denmark, nothing happened. No calls, no visits, no "let's talk about this sometime". Nothing. He decided not to tell Norway, Iceland and Finland of what happened and just made an alibi as to why it took him some time to bring the first aid kit. Finland bought it, Iceland was too annoyed to think about it and Norway knew something was off but thankfully, he did not question.

Sweden was reading the local newspaper in his living room one sunny spring morning at his house in Stockholm when suddenly, he saw the mailman from his window. The man dropped a small package in his mailbox and went away. He folded his newspaper and gently placed it on the coffee table in front of him. The Swede went out and walked through his front yard. When he reached the mailbox, he reached out for the small square package and took it inside. Upon stepping on his front porch, he noticed the potted plants of Marguirete Daisy, Lily of the Valley, Mountain Avens, Bergfrue, Linnea Borealis which are the Danish, Finnish, Icelandic, Norwegian and Swedish national flowers respectively. They agreed that each would grow the other's national flowers to symbolize their peace and unity between the five of them. They were all so different yet, very beautiful in their own right. He looked over at the Marguirete Daisy and thought about the nation it represents. Could he still be considered at peace with the Dane? Their respective government yes, but them as the representations of their own country? He shrugged and went back in his house.

The tall man sat back on his couch and settled the package on his lap. He checked the stamp then saw his human name and address on it then read that it came from Copenhagen. Sweden's heart skipped a beat upon seeing the origin of the package. _Copenhagen? This came from Denmark? What is this, some kind of peace offering? _He ripped the paper covering it and saw an old hardbound book. He turned it around and read the cover.

_Eventyr, Fortalte for Børn._

_Forste Samling Tredie Hefte_

_1837_

"Fairy Tales told for Children. First Collection. Third Booklet. 1837." Sweden automatically translated to himself. He turned the book around for any explanation as to why Denmark would send him his copy of the old book of fairy tales, which would most likely be among the first published, since Denmark absolutely loved his fairy tales. When he found none, he made up his mind to open the book. On the cover, he saw a name 'Mathias Køhler' poorly scribbled on the first page. Careful not to rip the old book, he turned another page and saw a sticky note dangling on it with the lines "Read the mermaid." Sweden checked the table of contents then turned to the page of The Little Mermaid.

On the first page of the story, there written was the title _Den Lille Havfrue_ and under it _H. C. Andersen._ On the lower right part was a message and signature from Andersen himself.

_It is only with the heart that one can see clearly, for the most essential things are invisible to the eye._

_From the bottom of my heart, I thank God that you have been my nation. I am proud to be part of your people, Mathias Køhler. Kingdom of Denmark._

_HC Andersen_

Sweden's eyes slightly widened in surprise. _Andersen knew of Denmark's identity? _he mused. He turned to the start of the story and dilligently read it.

The whole day, Sweden did nothing but to read The Little Mermaid all the while laughing to himself when he started to see little notes that Denmark had written anywhere on every other page regarding his opinion on several scenes. Like saying how stupid mermaid was for trading her tail for lower limbs because if he were her, he'd be trading _his_ legs for her tail so that he can fulfill his Viking dream of living in the sea. Typical of Denmark.

A few more hours have passed and Sweden has finally reached the last few page of the story. He cursed to himself as to letting himself be fooled of the lie he knew in the story that is the Disney version. The Little Mermaid did not have a happy ending and she did not get the chance to spend her life together with her beloved prince. In the end, she became sea foam, but she did not die, as the sea witch have said. Instead of ceasing to exist, she felt the sun and became her own spirit. He has come to realize, though, that Denmark still hasn't explained why he sent the book? Or is the story itself his answer, that he rejects him due to already having someone in his heart? He flipped the very last page and saw another sticky note.

_Men en havfrue har ingent tårer, så derfor lider hun så meg et mere. _

_In a week from the date of the day this book was sent, meet me at the docks of Den Lille Havfrue. Let us talk._

_-Prince Eric ;)_

_PS. That Disney reference gave me cancer. Remind me to never to use it again. :[_

..

Sweden packed lightly for his trip to Copenhagen. In his duffel bag was some spare clothes, underwear, necessary toiletries, money and of course, Denmark's book. He wasn't exactly sure if Denmark really gave it to him or just wanted to do something dramatic in telling him to meet then get the book back, but considering the amount important things (and memories) the book contained, he really should give it back.

Sweden, in all his long life, never felt so confused with his emotions. He didn't know whether he should be glad that Denmark finally wanted to talk to him or if he should be nervous that, well, Denmark finally wanted to talk to him. It has been two days since he received the book slash invitation and all hell is damned. He was a grown man, a grown nation! But still, circumstances such as these make him so... ugh.

_It is not the circumstance itself, but who is involved in said circumstance. _Sweden groaned. Even in his thoughts, Norway's words plagued his mind. He regret that he did not consult the Norwegian. If he did, he probably felt and would be a lot more prepared.

He locked the door to his home, but he accidentally dropped the keys. It landed near the pot of the Marguirete Daisy. Sweden smiled as he picked up the keys then talked "Hey, I'd be se'ing m're of you're fr'ends in the pl'ce I'll visit. M'ybe I can bring an'ther one of you h'me, my Marguirete Daisy."

FIN

* * *

A/N: I leave it to you guys if Sweden goes back home happy or not. I just can't decide, okay?! I have several hints in the end of the story being happy or otherwise with how Sweden's talk with Denmark would end so I'll just leave it to anyone's choice. Though, it did sound happy in my opinion. And despite me being the author, my opinion regarding the ending is not essential.

Historical references on the next page because they are just too long.


	2. Notes

Notes:

A lot of scenes and dialogues are based on historical happenings revolving around Sweden, Denmark and Norway.

First would be the reference to the Normandy raiding (not D-Day) when Norway came back from raiding France and the result was Normandy being part of Viking rule and the place named after Norway itself. (From Fabrorelskerpojkar videos)

Second is the scene of the Black Death. Denmark said something along the lines of being visited by the ghost ship. This is so because people in Denmark back then went on with the tradition that the plague came to Denmark on a ghost ship that beached itself on the coast of northern Jutland. Those who went aboard found the dead swollen and black faced, but stayed long enough to take valuable things and thereby introduced the disease to the population. (From Valdemar IV of Denmark article in wiki)

Third the Kalmar Union. As the messenger said, it is the union of three Kingdoms of Norway, Denmark and Sweden along with Finland and Norway's dependencies under one monarch, which is Denmark's royals. The 'her Highness' mentioned is Queen Margaret I of Denmark, the first regent of the union. (Kalmar Union article in wiki)

Fourth, tension within the Union of Kalmar gradually led to an open conflict between Denmark and Sweden in te 15th Century. I also applied my headcanon of how Sweden came to wear glasses. It's not very origina though because it's just somehow tweaked from the Fabrorelskerpojkar video where Norway shot Sweden because he was insulting the former's parsley. (Kalmar Union article in Wiki)

Fifth, in the 16th Century at the final disintegration of the Kalmar Union, Gustavus Vasa had overthroned the Danish King Christian II, who was supported by Catholic Bishops. He used the Protestant's reformation and became King Gustavus I in 1523, the last yer of the Kalmar Union. This is the start of my headcanon about Sweden's infamous lack of vowels. I do not exactly approve of this vowel dropping but I deemed it worthy to be included in the name of angst.(History of Sweden article in wiki)

Sixth. Saaremaa was part of Danish Estonia from 1570-1645. In 1645, Saaremaa became a colony of Sweden. It was rich in natural resources that became in favor for Sweden.

Seventh. The Treaty of Kiel in 1814. UK and Sweden vs Denmark-Norway and France in the Napoleonic Wars. Despite the efforts of the Nordics to maintain neutrality, they still gt involved and join opposite camps. After a few years, it became UK, Russia, Sweden and Prussia vs Denmark-Norway and France. Sweden's condition for entering the anti-Napoleonic alliance was to gain Norway which was not acknowledge by the awesome Prussia sometime in June, but they eventually agreed in July. Denmark got isolated in this war and therefore, lost Norway except it's dependencies to Sweden in the Dano-Swedish treaty under the Treaty of Kiel. (My understanding of the Treaty of Kiel article in wiki)

Eight. Some time at the start of the treaty, is the first scene where Sweden was pissed at Norway, the reason behind this is that Christian Frederick, the Crown Prince of Denmark and Norway, was using the tension between Sweden and Norway to secretly re-unify Denmark-Norway, which of course would piss Sweden. (Treaty of Kiel from wiki)

Ninth. The independence of Norway from Swedish rule in 1905.

Tenth. Song was inspired by George deValier's Lili of the Lamplight. My most favorite fic of his and I don't even like PruAus! Lili Marleen a 1939 song originally sung by Lale Andersen during the WWII that was equally loved by both Axis and Allies. It was found by a lieutenant on leave in Vienna that was asked to collect some record for broadcast. Radio Belgrade frequently played it for the lack of recording. The Nazi, at one point, ordered the song to stop but Radio Belgrade received many letter from the Axis soldiers all over Europe to play it. The Nazi reluctantly changed their mind and allowed it. From the on, Lili Marleen became the signing-off tune at 9:55 pm. (Lili Marleen on wiki)

Eleventh. Men en havfrue har ingent tårer, så derfor lider hun så meg et mere. is the Danish of HC Andersen's quote which means "But a mermaid has no tears, and therefore she suffers so much more." Translated to me by the amazing Admin Turtle of Sigurd Bondevik (APH Norway) page on facebook. The best Norway rp page ever!

Review please? I am really fond of long note in case anyone read my Battleground of the Brave.


End file.
